Ninjago Halloween Mess-up
by thenewninja
Summary: Ok so it is a normal day in ninjago for the ninjas untill Diana brings up the party. Everybody hates the idea but Diana and Lloyd get them there eventually. The costumes are listed in the first chapter. Sorry if you think i ripped someone off cus i didn't rip anybody off. Please read. And i included Garmadon to give it um idk... Just ready it is great.
1. Chapter 1

**Well i decided to do a halloween story early, because i could not wait. And yes this is a story about the ninjas and costumes and garmadon and the mega weapon and stuff like that. Lloyd is older cus i feel like it.**

**But i will try to make it good. And i am sorry if i look like i am stealing from anybody. I am not worth being yelled at. Cus i am super sensitive but yeah lets start and this is not a one shot.**

* * *

This is a normal halloween day on the bounty it is morning and not everybody is excited.

Diana says "hey guys guess what!"

Cole says mockingly "what you finally found out how to use your weapon?"

Diana says annoyed "no... I know how to anyway. But it is Halloween today!"

Cole says "oh you mean that holiday no one cares about but Lloyd cus he gets candy on that day?"

Diana says blushing "yeah kinda i guess but as a ninja i vow everybody will dress up."

Jay says "NO NO NO i am never going to dress up for halloween"

Diana says "hey Lloyd come here!"

Lloyd walks in "yes Diana?"

Diana says "it is halloween day!"

Lloyd squeals "its halloween as in the candy holiday!"

Diana says "yeah halloween and i need everybody to join. At least the ninjas"

Kai says "yeah i'll doing anything for you hun!"

Cole says "Kai, don't get sucked in."

Kai says dreamily "i am not i just want to please Diana"

Diana says "yeah alright ok so everybody else you are coming."

Cole says defeated "ok we'll go... And i'll wear a costume as long as i don't get laughed at."

Diana says "you'll be an inspiration to kids! cole."

Cole says "ugh alright... Well first it is not time... For it so we have sometime"

Diana says "its a party I know of. And i am sure Garmadon won't be there to be mean"

Cole says "ok then... I'll go."

Diana says " and i am in charge of costumes!"

Cole says "oh good gosh please anybody but you."

Diana says "naw me and Lloyd and in charge."

Lloyd says "yes i am in charge!"

(after like five hours that just crawled on by everybody had a costume)

(here is the costumes Group costume vampire for both Kai and Diana, Cole is a werewolf cus i see him as one, Jay is a black cat, Zane is a white cat under force, and Lloyd is a DJ cus i am out of costumes)

Diana says "yay we have costumes!"

Zane says unsure "why am i a cat?"

Diana says "i was out of ideas."

Jay says "um can i change my costume?"

Diana says "no cus me and Lloyd worked very hard on those costumes."

Kai says "um vampire really?"

Diana says "can you guys stop complaining and just go with it cus it is time for the party."

Kai says "and i have to wear fake fangs?"

Diana says "and like i said deal with it now get ready."

(they get ready and they all go to the city wide party)

* * *

**And i am ending there as a cliff hanger and my hand still hurts. But i hope you are excited, cus i sure am!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I have put myself in gear and i am going to get started on this! Chapter. But i am ready. And now since i will go one i will ask questions at the end of everyone of my storys. Idk why i just want to. Just review!**

**"Keep calm and Spinjitzu" I got bored and wrote that... Well lets continue.**

* * *

Kai says "do we have to enjoy our selfs here?"

Diana smiles "yes. I would love if you would enjoy your self."

(hour later Diana gets an interesting Text from Kathy who is at the bounty)

Diana panics "wait what did she just say, Kai you might want to check this out."

Kai looks at her phone "yeah Garmadon activity. In ninjago!? We have to tell the others."

Diana says "i got this!"

(Diana sends a text to Lloyd, Jay, Cole, and Zane to make them get to the area Diana and Kai are in and they come right away)

Cole says "ok you have to be kidding Diana Garmadon is not in town, Zane would have picked it up on his sensors."

Diana replies "well i am not kidding. Garmadon was spotted but Nya and he has the mega weapon."

Jay groans "but every time he uses that thing something really bad happens..."

Diana says "that is why i told Kathy to alert me if she sees activity"

(diana gets another text)

Diana says "and he is coming straight to this party, all these people are in danger."

Garmadon in an evil voice "not everyone just you pesky ninja, you have ruined all my plans but this last plan will mean the death of you."

Diana says "why are you here Garmadon? Are you just trying to be stupid?"

Garmadon laughs "no just to destroy you in front of everybody that trusts you."

Kai screams "EVERYBODY OUT NOW!"

(everybody leaves screaming with arms flailing and screaming like little children)

Diana sighs "what the flip is up with these people?"

Garmadon stands back and aims the weapon at the unsuspecting ninja and Diana

Garmadon says "i wish the ninja could have something wrong with them that would make them unable to fight me forever."

(the mega weapon started to shake violently and light surrounded the ninja)

(the ninjas started to panic and Diana and Kai hugged before everything went black)

(~~~~~~~time break~~~~~~~~)

(the ninja wake up)

Diana sits up "what happened? What did he do? Why did he do what he did?"

Kai hears a panicking Diana and sits up to comfort her "calm down everything is going to be fine."

Diana says "what if everything is not alright?"

Kai says "then we panic."

Zane says "then you better start panicking cus my cat tail won't come off."

Diana stands up and starts to scream "what are we going to do?"

Zane stands up and peers into Diana's mouth "um did you take out your plastic fangs?"

Diana says "yeah i did why?"

Zane says "well either you put them back in or they are real."

Diana feels her teeth "noo do you guys know what this means?"

Cole feeling his arms "that um... No just tell us..."

Diana screams "we have been turned into what our costumes are!"

Cole says "what i am part dog now... Ugh..."

Jay yelps "ahh why is my cat ears and tail not coming off?"

Diana says "so that means me and Kai are real vampires, Cole's a werewolf, and Jay and Zane are cats and i am guessing Lloyd is npw a real DJ."

Kai says "no Lloyd was no where near us when Garmadon hit us with the mega weapon."

Diana says "then we have to find him."

(ok sorry but i forgot this. Kai and Diana are now pale like white pale and have a little bit Red tint to their eyes, Cole is now like hairy and you know how were wolfs look like, Jay and Zane now look like cats black and whote cats, and Lloyd was not affected cus he did not get hit with the mega weapon)

Lloyd walks up "hey guys did you costumes get more realistic when i was gone?"

Cole says "no your father happened."

Lloyd says confused "my... Dad? Happened?

Cole says "his mega weapon did something and Diana said we have been turned in to our costumes."

Lloyd gets a scared face and backs up.

Cole asks "whats wrong?"

Lloyd says "well usually what Diana and Kai and Cole are usually hurt people like me so i am going home now..."

Diana says "no no plz stay Lloyd we are your friends we would not hurt you."

Lloyd says "how bout i go tell Sensei about this maybe he has something."

Diana says "that would help."

LLoyd says "ok!" (Runs to the bounty)

* * *

**Ok i am stoping here cus i am tired of typing. So good bye for now!**


End file.
